


Workin' It Out

by cosmicwife



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Futa, Futanari, Trans Character, Trans zarya, dickgirl, get it mei!, in case that wasn't clear, mei x zarya, wlw, zarya has a dick, zarya x mei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/pseuds/cosmicwife
Summary: Mei is the new girl around looking to become an active member of the old Russian body building gym she heard so much about. Zarya is the well seasoned trainer she meets on her first day and can't get enough of.





	

                The day was undoubtedly cold outside and no amount of fur was going to keep her warm. Covering her pink hair with a thickly lined hat and zippering up her bulky coat, Zarya stepped outside. It had been a few days since she was able to go to the gym and she wasn’t going to let a drizzle of snow (it was a full on blizzard, mind you) stop her from getting in her workout. She had been on missions non-stop for a week so this was a much needed. As soon as she opened the door she was blasted with a rush of freezing air and frozen flakes. The gym was only a mile away and to Zarya standards that might as well be right next door. She put out one hefty-booted foot in front of her to test if it was slippery. Determining she was fine, she proceeded to exit and lock up before she continued her way. She covered her face with one arm as wind whipped snow making every tiny hair coat and freeze. Pulling her scarf up tighter helped, but just barely, so she increased her pace to be sure she got there sooner rather than later.

                It only took her ten minutes until she was at the door of the gym. She was greeted by a new girl at the desk whose name tag read “Mei”. “Hi! Can I see your membership and I-D please?” The girl greeted her so cheerfully. Zarya looked up at the much smaller Chinese girl who was a bit pudgier than most who came to this gym. She smiled back and after wrestling with her layers finally presented her the cards she had asked for. The dark haired woman smiled, eyes closed, taking the cards and swiping them. “A bit on the frosty side today. You must be really dedicated! Not many people here so the floor is open.” Zarya nodded as she took her cards back and tucked them in her pockets. “Have a good workout!” the cheerful girl encouraged as Zarya began to unzip her jacket exposing her abs and walk towards the locker rooms. Mei quietly noted how ripped the woman us before she was no longer in view.

                The gym itself was an older style gym so the locker rooms had an open layout since it used to be the men’s room as well. They only recently added a woman’s side by splitting the old giant room into two. So there were still urinals as well as stalls. This didn’t bother Zarya and she actually found it as a convenience since she wasn’t like most females who used the gym. She’d only use the urinal when no one was around. She didn’t feel like dealing with complaints. Freeing herself from her abundance of clothes, she found her locker and hung everything neatly so they would dry. Underneath she was all ready to work out; sporting a tight black sports bra and leggings that hugged all her muscles; no longer hiding her large member. She put in her earbuds and headed back out to the floor. Equipment lined all the walls and a row up the center, but she headed to the far corner where the punching bags were. She strapped on some fingerless gloves she had pulled from her locker and began to stretch.

                From the front desk you could see the entire gym so it wasn’t hard to miss the pink haired woman flexing, making her arms and shoulders tight and rippled before relaxing and doing it all over again. Mei couldn’t help but stare; only in her wildest dreams could she ever look like that. She had started working here in hopes to motivate her to work out. She had made a promise to herself after her last injury that she would lose a little weight and maybe tone up. She watched as the woman named Zarya, as she read on her I-D, began to bounce and take jabs at the very worn out red bag. As she did so she couldn’t help but notice how her muscles clenched and released, leaving her to wonder what they felt like. Zarya turned and Mei caught eye of the bulge between her legs. Mei blushed and began to grow hot instantly. Why was she reacting this way? After a good twenty minutes of working herself up, and seeing as the gym was empty aside from the two ladies, she decided to approach her.

                Leaving her station, Mei went over to the punching bags. Not really able to figure out how to approach Zarya, she decided to try and do what she was doing. She studied her actions and then began to do the same; bouncing left, then right then swinging with her right arm then left. Mei tried to keep her eyes on her body but her stare kept wandering. She grew warm again, this time hoping it was from the exercise and not her perverseness. Zarya took notice of the movement going on beside her and looked over. She smirked to herself and stopped what she was doing. Pulling out her earbuds she addressed the girl “Miss, I must ask, what is it you are doing?” she said in a thick Russian accent. Mei stopped in her place and smiled.

                “Well, you see, I’ve been wanting to try these but didn’t know how.”

                Zarya chuckled slightly, making Mei’s plump cheeks blush. “You don’t know how to punch?”

                Mei shrugged sheepishly before smiling once more, “Kind of silly, huh?”

                “Well yes, not uncommon though. Here, let me show you.”

                Zarya stood in a proper stance “Do as I do.” She had her left foot out further than the right. “Proper standing is always important. Did you stretch?”

                Mei shook her head and blushed again. She didn’t think that she was going to stop what she was doing to address her so she didn’t think to do such things like stretching. Nonetheless the woman didn’t skip a beat. “That’s ok, we’ll do easy exercise. No big.”

                Zarya continued her lesson by bringing her fists up and waiting for Mei to mock what she was doing. Mei followed, a bit awkwardly, but earnestly trying. Zarya couldn’t help but note how cute the girl looked trying her hardest to punch. She furthered her teaching until they lost track of time. After the boxing area, Mei asked about another piece of equipment and before long she was getting a tour of the gym, watching as Zarya showed her how each piece worked; Essentially just watching her workout up close and personal. She taught Mei how to do proper bicep curls; one knee on the bench making her bend over. Zarya noted how nice and plump her round backside was when she took her turn bending down. She held the girl’s hips, pressing her backside against her to hold their balance. Mei could feel her member pressed against her leg and she shuttered in delight.

                The Russian woman was all sweaty by the end of their tour and Mei was, as well, having tried a few machines herself.

                “Well it’s time for shower, you come, yes?”

                Mei blushed instantly, the thought of this beautiful, strong woman being naked in front of her made her weak. She ran her hand behind her neck and rubbed “Uhh…”

                Zarya translated the girl’s response as discomfort and so she reassured her “I will not look if that is the issue.”

                Mei relaxed slightly and hesitantly agreed to join; sure that Zarya had the wrong idea. She forgot how open the shower area was since she hadn’t been in there since she started over a week ago. Zarya stripped out of her sweaty clothes; leggings sticking to her as she pulled them down, grunting. Mei began to take off hers as well. She carefully placed them on the bench and grabbed a towel before heading to the showers. She noticed that Zarya headed to the one in the corner, facing away from her. Kind of disappointed, Mei decided to take the one a few heads away. She placed her towel on the bench outside and stepped in. Immediately the room steamed up as the water came rushing out. The heat felt good against her muscles that were beginning to get a bit sore. Mei kept sneaking glimpses over at Zarya, her toned ass and tight thighs made her rather excited, though she tried to hide it. As Mei was staring, Zarya turned to put her head back and let the water run down her hair, revealing just how big her dick really was. Mei couldn’t help but stare longer than she should have been. Zarya opened her eyes to see the girl staring down at her. She smiled and continued what she was doing, now aware of her audience. She turned to pump some shampoo out of the dispenser on the wall; she rubbed it in her hair and turned back around to rinse it out. As the suds ran down her body she followed them with her hands, feeling the slick soap slide over her muscles until her hands reached her groin where she slowly began to rub as well.

                Mei immediately took notice of what was happening. She looked away hastily and continued to wash herself as well. She let her hair out of its bun, letting her long dark locks fall over her shoulders, soaking up the water. Behind a thin curtain of tresses, she peered over at the pink haired woman who was now making eye contact while rubbing her dick, which was now hard. She was playing with her, Mei thought. Coyly the girl turned around, flicking her hair back to expose her round bosom. Zarya smiled as she continued to rub herself. Mei, not really knowing why, began to wash her body and stopped at her small patch of smooth hair. She covered herself with her entire hand and then looked up at the pink haired woman. Zarya bit her lower lip and nodded. Mei, now flushed with excitement, began to move her hand slowly as she watched the pink haired woman stroke herself. Her impressive member had to be at least eight inches by her guess and she grew wet just thinking about taking a seat on the hot Russian’s lap.

                Suddenly a rush of embarrassment flushed over Mei and her cheeks grew hot. She stopped what she was doing and turned back around. She propped herself up against the wall with one arm and took a deep breath. She barely knew this woman and here she was fantasizing about sitting on her face. What’s wrong with me? She wondered as she finished washing. Zarya, of course, took notice of the change in behavior. She shrugged it off and smiled to herself. She turned back around and finished cleaning herself off as well.

                Both women got dressed without saying a word. It was about closing time so Mei was going to close up. “I can stay with you to make sure it is safe,” Zarya said concerned for leaving the girl here alone.

                “Oh no that’s ok. They trusted me with closing. I can do this.”

                “Nonsense. Let us close up shop together and get a bite to eat. I am starving.”

                The tiny Chinese girl grew flushed again. She really couldn’t turn this down. When would it ever happen again? “Okay. Let me just get the lights.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this one is a work in progress but I wanted to get something new up.  
> Please bear with me while I figure out where I want this to go.


End file.
